The Hunters (Tau Volantis)
The Regenerators are Necromorph forms that appear in Dead Space 3. They bear a significant resemblance to the Hunter and the Ubermorph, and have the same regenerating abilities. Their origin is currently unknown, as are their official names. Appearance In basic body shape, the Regenerators resemble the Hunter more closely than the Ubermorph. However, they maintain the same smooth skin as the Ubermorph, although they have large gashes in their abdomens. They appear to have Unitology markings upon their bodies, suggesting that they may have been former members of the Deep-Dig team, which logs state that when they had no surface to scrawl marker symbols on, they would use their own flesh. Combat Strategy Due to their regeneration, killing them with regular weapons is outright impossible: the best you can hope for is to temporarily slow them down by blasting off their legs or disarm them in the same fashion. The Line Gun, Shotgun, Hydraulic Bayonet, or any weapon utilizing one of those three attachments are most effective, especially when paired with a stasis coating. Much like the Ubermorph and the Hunter, the best thing to do is completely dismember the Necromorph before putting it into stasis. If you are out of stasis and/or low on ammunition, concentrate on the legs of the Regenerator, as this forces it to crawl towards Isaac, greatly slowing it down. The best way to put a Regenerator out the longest is by chopping its legs off and then using stasis, instead of dismembering it to the point where it has no limbs. This way, even after the stasis wears off, the Regenerator will have a period of time where it moves around before it commences the regeneration phase. The only real way to destroy Regenerators for good is by using stationary turrets, such as the auto-cannons in the room where Isaac must unjam the gears. Interestingly, the Regenerators can withstand the fire from the shuttle engines in the CMS Terra Nova, unlike the Hunter in Dead Space. It is possible that the older design of the shuttle accounts for the discrepancy. Death Scenes *They have a special attack that will be signaled by it rearing their blades back. If Isaac (or Carver in co-op) is hit by this attack, The Regenerator will sink both of its blades through his torso, lift him up, then violently stab him two times. It then slices off his legs and left arm, and lowers the victim. Isaac/Carver struggles to hold up his right arm, almost as if pleading to it. It then cuts his head off and finally slices him in half. (This death scene is just like the Hunter and the Ubermorph's.) *If Isaac/Carver is slashed with the Regenerator's blade while he has moderately low health, whatever part of him is hit will be torn off as he dies. Gallery DS3-0139.jpg Trivia *The bodies of the Regenerators look sturdier and more muscular than the Hunter or Ubermorph. *Dead Space 3 is the first game where there is more than one regenerating Necromorph. *The Prima Strategy Guide refers to them as "Hunters." Category:Necromorphs Category:Bosses